Tales of a Crystalline Hexagram
by Aquamarine Columbine
Summary: A series of prompt-based one-shots featuring the inhabitants of Orihime's hair pins: the Shun Shun Rikka. Eventual goal is 100. ABANDONED.
1. Manners

**Tales of a crystalline hexagram**

**Prompt: **1 – Manners  
**Word count: **129  
**Title: **Impolite  
**Date: **23/05/09 ~ Ages ago, I know, but I procrastinated typing it up.  
**Summary: **Some people just have no etiquette.  
**Characters: **Tsubaki, Shun'o  
**Pairings: **TsubakiXShun'o, if you like  
**Spoilers: **Nope  
**Disclaimer: **Bleach doesn't belong to me, and neither do Orihime's awesome fairies. At least, not yet...

***

Slurp.

Shun'o watched in disgust as Tsubaki greedily slurped up his vegetable soup.

"You're a pig, Tsubaki," she scorned, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, how else am I supposed to eat it?" he retorted, with an annoyed glance at her.

"Quietly! I can't stand it! You're putting me off."

"If you don't like it, go and eat somewhere else," Tsubaki replied curtly, before going back to his food.

Shun'o said nothing, but fumed silently. After about half a minute of intolerable gulping and slurping, she finally exploded, "It's just so _rude_!"

"It's not as rude as leaving food on your plate. Honestly, Ayame spent ages on that soup and you've hardly touched it!"

"I'm not hungry anymore," she pouted.

A pause, then:

"If you're not hungry, I'll have it."

"Tsuuubaaakii!"


	2. Apricot

**Tales of a crystalline hexagram**

**Prompt: **2 – Apricots  
**Word count: **341  
**Title:** Prunus armeniaca  
**Date: **24/05/09 – 31/05/09 ~ What? I'm a slow writer. Ish.  
**Summary: **After Lily buys four crates of the orange fruit, what are they to do?  
**Characters: **All of the awesome talking fairies.  
**Pairings: **None, really  
**Spoilers: **Meh. None that I can think of.  
**Author's note: **This one's an AU – just imagine all of the SSR, university-age and living together as housemates :)  
**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it.

***

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," called Hinagiku, strolling through the corridor. Pulling open the door, he was startled to find Lily on the top of the steps, holding not one, not two, but four large cardboard boxes of what appeared to be some sort of fruit.

"Lily-san," he said in surprise, "What's in the boxes?"

"You'll see," she replied with a grin as they strolled towards the kitchen.

"Lily, did you get the-oh-" Shun'o started, then broke off as she saw the boxes."Whoa, what's in there?"

"Oy-what's all the noise about? I'm trying to _sleep_ here!" came Tsubaki as he sauntered into the kitchen, looking mildly harassed.

"Jeez Tsubaki," was Shun'o, "It's eleven thirty!"

"Yeah, well-"

"What's in the box, Lily-san?" Baigon cut across pointedly.

Lily beamed, then lifted the lid of the nearest box to reveal ... apricots. Row upon row of apricots. "They were on sale, so I decided to get a lot!"

"But," said Ayame in despair, "They're already ripe! They won't last much longer."

"Oh," Lily said, looking down at the orange fruit, "I didn't really think of that..."

Ayame sighed. There was going to be a lot of cooking, jamming and preserving to do.

***

"...apricot cake, apricot ice-cream, apricot tart, apricot trifle-"

"-apricot jam, apricot preserve, apricot conserve-"

"-dried apricot, apricot and chicken-"

"-cashew and apricot stir-fry..." Shun'o sighed as she counted off on her fingers. "We should write a book: 'Every single thing you could possibly want or need to use apricots for.'"

"As a matter of fact, I'm writing that book, and it needed a title-thanks," replied Hinagiku.

"Any time."

They glanced up as Tsubaki stumbled into the kitchen, looking tired and vaguely nauseous.

"If I ever have to see another apricot," he moaned as he came over to sit next to Hinagiku, "I'll seriously kill the person-"

"Hey Tsubaki, d'you want to taste Ayame's fresh apricot jam?" Shun'o interrupted, sliding over the jar of bright orange goo.

Tsubaki moaned as his head slammed onto the stainless-steel benchtop.


	3. Like

**Tales of a crystalline hexagram**

**Prompt: **3 – Like  
**Word count: **268  
**Title: **...whatever  
**Date: **31/05/09 – 20/06/09 ~ In case anyone out there cares, these are the dates I start and finish writing them by hand in my green and blue notebook, not type them up.  
**Summary: **Who says fairies aren't allowed to have a bit of fun?  
**Characters: **Hinagiku, Tsubaki, Lily  
**Pairings: **None, really  
**Spoilers: **Nope.  
**Author's note: **Sorry if this offends anyone. But blame the fairies.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Shun Shun Rikka. But I have two wallpapers of them!

***

"Hey Hinagiku, what're you doing?" The fairy in question glanced around as Tsubaki strolled over to him.

"Oh, watching this really annoying girl in Inoue-san's class."

"Who, Chizuru? She's always been annoying."

"No," Hinagiku replied, "This new girl. Didn't catch her name. But listen to her!"

"...ohmigod, did you see her outfit on Saturday? It was so what_-ever_! I mean, she has, like, _no _fashion sense whatsoever! It was so ugh! Like, you know..."

"See what I mean?" Hinagiku queried with a roll of his eyes.

Tsubaki was silent for a moment, then slowly put one hand on his waist. His swung his hips in the same direction, and stuck his other hand out in a pose that vaguely resembled a teapot. "Like, what-ever!"

Hinagiku looked at him for a moment, then smiled, putting his hands on his hips himself. "Ohmigod," he gasped dramatically, "Did you _see _what Shun'o was wearing?"

"Oh God, I know! I was like, 'God, kill me,' when I saw it. Red is so _out_."

"I know! I love your hair, by the way."

"Ohmigod, thank you!" Tsubaki giggled rather disconcertingly. "I wondered if you'd notice!"

"Don't worry, hon-ay!"

"Umm..." both fairies spun around in shock, to find Lily staring at them with a slightly disturbed expression.

Tsubaki was the first to speak. "L-Lily!" he stuttered, voice completely attitude-free. "Wha – we – we were just..."

"That is," Hinagiku picked up, "We – we were...uh..." he trailed off lamely, resulting in an awkward silence wherein they just looked at each other.

Finally, Lily spoke.

"Like, whatever."

And all the boys could do was gape at her retreating back.


End file.
